Awal Rumah Tangga Kami
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Rukia hamil..? Oh yes..! Rukia ngidam..? Oh no..! Lihat perjuanganku demi istri dan anakku, AAAARGHH..! Fic IchiRuki


**Yup, ternyata kalau untuk Bleach aku lebih suka one shot hehehe...**

**Fic keduaku setelah 'My Big Rival Forever, pairing : HitsuHina' semoga kalian suka ya… ^_^**

**Selamat membaca…!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Tite Kubo

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairings : IchiRuki

Warning : OOC, AU

**AWAL RUMAH TANGGA KAMI**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Ichigo's POV**_

Oh halo salam kenal, namaku Ichigo Kurosaki. Rambutku berwarna oranye alami, sumpah disamber geledek aku gak pernah ngecat warna rambutku kok. Dulu waktu masih single (?) aku suka diejek kakak kelas gara-gara warna rambutku ini, karena itu aku jadi terbiasa berkelahi dan banyak yang takut padaku hohoho...

Hari ini seperti biasa di pagi hari, aku baca koran terbaru di Soul Society tiap harinya. Oh ya, aku belum ngasih tahu ya? Begini-begini aku sudah punya istri lho, namanya Rukia Kuchiki. Karena dia shinigamilah, aku jadi ikut-ikutan jadi shinigami padahal aku dulunya 100% manusia. Dan karena jadi shinigami, aku harus tinggal di Soul Society.

Ehm, sebagai suami dan calon ayah (Rukia hamil lho...) aku harus mencari nafkah. Kalau di soul society sih, paling yang lumayan gede gajinya cuma memberantas hollow. 1 hollow, kalo pake mata uang rupiah, bisa nyampe 1 juta lho..!! Tapi itu baru hollow biasa, kalau aku beruntung aku bisa menghajar habis-habisan hollow tingkat S demi 10 juta..!! HWAHAHAHA……!!

BLETAK !!

"Aduduh..!! Hei, siapa sih!? Eh, Rukia toh..." kataku yang tadi sebenarnya kesal karena dijitak tiba-tiba, langsung pasang wajah menggoda karena ternyata Rukia yang menjitakku.

Lebih tepatnya disebut... 'jitakan yayang' (???)

"Ichigooo...!! Bukankah tadi sudah kuminta belikan sushi..!? Cepetan dong..!! Aku dan anakmu ini lapeeer..!!" Rukia memelas. Hah, dasar dia ini. Semanis-manisnya Rukia, bakal tetep nyebelin juga kalau udah 'ngidam', tapi ini demi anak kami juga sih...

"Ck, iya iya akan kubelikan..!!" gumamku seraya bangkit dan menuju pintu keluar rumah kami.

"Jangan lupa, yang agak gedean ya...!!" Rukia mengingatkan aku saat aku sudah beberapa meter jauh dari rumah.

"Iya iya...!!" gumamku kesal, maaf ya proses perkenalanku pada kalian jadi runyam deh. Yang penting, beliin dulu sushi gede untuk mendiamkan makhluk-makhluk di rumahku. Lets's go..!!

3 jam kemudian, di sekitar tempat kumpul divisi 6....

Entah mimpi apa aku semalam hingga diberi cobaan begini. Sudah berjalan selama 3 jam, sama sekali gak ada toko sushi yang buka. Aku baru inget di jalan, kalo sekarang hari perayaan berdirinya komunitas roh ini. HAAAA..!! Rasanya ingin teriak gara-gara stress berat..!! Mana kakiku rasanya sudah ingin melepaskan diri dari pemiliknya, tapi kalo aku gak beli sushi pasti Rukia ngambek terus gak mau makan apa yang ada. Nanti bagaimana nasib calon bayiku? Aaagh, aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan anakku, Rukia sih masa bodo...

Masalahnya, dari SMA sampai sekarang jadi suami istri, aku sama Rukia masih belum bisa akur, jadi gak heran kalau aku masih suka memberikan kata-kata yang kejam padanya begitu juga dengan Rukia. Dia masih tega menghajarku, ssst aku beritahukan hanya kepada kalian saja..!! Waktu malam pertama, jujur badanku penuh luka semua, dia tuh udah kayak harimau serem banget dah..!! Makanya sampai sekarang aku belum memikirkan akan membuat anak kedua lagi atau tidak, aku gak mau babak belur lagi apalagi di tangan istri sendiri. Rukia beruntung karena aku tidak lapor KD RT.

Di saat aku sedang sibuk menendang batu-batu kecil di jalan, (ya iyalah kecil, kalo gede mana mau kutendang..!!) karena kesal dan bosan pastinya. Aku mengadah ke atas dan kulihat papan reklame berwarna merah, kuning, hijau. Dan sesaat kemudian, aku merasa diriku melayang seakan malaikat menjemputku...

'ABARAI SUSHI'

Woohoo..!! Akhirnya langit berpihak kembali padaku..!! Ada toko sushi yang buka, dan akupun langsung melesat masuk. Tak kusangka, toko yang kuanggap sebagai malaikat penolongku ini milik si Renji Abarai sahabat semasa kecil Rukia. Aduh, dasar bodoh..!! Kenapa aku bisa lupa!?

TING TONG TING DUNG !! *Bunyi bel toko Renji.

"SELAMAT DATANG..!! MENU HARI INI SPESIAL, DENGAN EXTRA RUMPUT LAUT DAN SALMON, DIJAMIN SEHAT..!! HANYA DENGAN 100.000 RUPIAH, ANDA SUDAH MENIKMATINYA..!!!" Renji mendatangikku dan langsung bermuka bisnis, aku yakin dia pasti belum sadar kalo aku yang datang dasar baka merah..!!

"Eh, lho Ichigo ya...?? Haaahhh..." Tuh kan, kalo aku yang datang pasti langsung ilang tuh muka bisnisnya.

"Kenapa sih!? Kalo aku yang datang, selalu aja gak bersemangat begitu. Kenapa hah!? Gini-gini aku kan suami best friendmu..!!" ucapku seraya mendengus kesal.

"Ya habis, percuma dong aku menawarkan menu spesial yang mahal. Kamu kan maunya yang murah-murah, paling juga kamu beli yang harganya 10.000an ya kan..!? Makanya jangan pelit, sekali-kali beli yang harganya 500.000 lebih kenapa sih.." katanya dengan wajah innocent malas. Sejujurnya kata-kata dia tadi sukses membuatku terpukul dan jatuh lunglai karena dibilang pelit, aku jadi inget adik-adikku.

"Ya iyalah, ngapain aku susah-susah ngeluarin 500.000 hanya untuk makan SUSHI..!? 10.000 aja udah kenyang kok. Ya udah ah, sekarang aku pesen yang agak gedean dari biasanya. Jadi berapa?"

"Hmmm... Lebih gede dikit, jadinya 50.000 rupiah" jawabnya santai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepadaku dan cengengesan. Aku yakin harga aslinya pasti gak semahal itu..!!

"Hoi, yang benar dong..!! Mana mungkin gede dikit jadi segitu? Paling juga 30.000an kan?" kataku seraya mencoba menawar. Walau sebenarnya aku tahu percuma saja menawar, orang yang satu ini sama saja dengan Rukia, KERAS KEPALA..!!

"Mau nggak? Kalo nggak mau sih, aku gak keberatan kok..." Renji balik ke dalam membelakangiku. Aku berpikir sejenak, daripada muter-muter lagi kayaknya mending aku beli aja deh.

"Eit, tunggu..!! Oke deh, tapi cepet ya, kalo gak Rukia bakal ngamuk..!!" kataku dengan wajah memohon. Cih, sebenarnya aku gak rela pasang wajah memohon begini ke si baka merah itu.

"Ho ho, beres bos..." Renji melesat ke dapur dan membuat sushinya dengan cepat. Hanya dalam 10 menit, Renji sudah kembali padaku dan memberikan kantongnya kepadaku. Selesai juga akhirnya, langsung deh aku balik ke rumah semoga aja Rukia gak ngamuk..

Sesampainya di rumah...

"Rukia-chan..!! Aku dah bawa sushinya nih!!" kataku seraya masuk ke ruang makan dengan wajah capek berat..!!

"chan?" Rukia mendelik ke arahku, bagaikan siap memakanku hidup-hidup. Lalu dia berkata lagi, "Kau pikir aku sudah berapa lama menunggu hah? Dasar rambut jeruk..!!" Rukia mendengus kesal.

"Ya habis gimana? Sekarang kan hari perayaan apaaa gitu. Trus gak ada toko sushi yang buka, akhirnya baru nemu 1 yang buka setelah aku muter-muter keliling soul Society..!! Harusnya kamu berterima kasih sama suamimu ini..!!" aku menjelaskan panjang lebar, tanpa menyembunyikan ekspresi kesalku.

Rukia mendekatiku dan menyambar bungkusan sushi yang kupegang dan meletakkannya di sebuah piring kaca kecil. Aku mendengus kesal, udah capek-capek nyari buat dia supaya gak dimarahin eh tetep dimarahin juga, tahu gitu sekalian aja gak usah dibeliin..!!

Sesaat suasana di antara kami hening, sampai Rukia bertanya padaku...

"Hoi, Ichigo..."

"Hn?" jawabku sambil membaca koran.

"Kira-kira anak kita perempuan atau laki-laki ya?" melihat Rukia bertanya sambil tersenyum kepadaku, akhirnya aku menaruh koranku.

"Aku sih, maunya laki-laki..." jawabku santai.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Soalnya kalau perempuan, nanti bakal mirip ibunya dan aku gak mau itu terjadi. Bakal merusak keturunan Kurosaki..." Jawabku santai sambil menengadah ke atas. Sesaat kemudian, centong nasi mendarat di kepalaku. "Adududuh... Sakit tahu..!!"

"Enak aja, apa maksudmu hah? Kalo gitu aku maunya perempuan..!!" jawab Rukia, kali ini dia berbalik lagi dan meneruskan makan sushinya.

"Kenapa...??" Ho... Rupanya aku penasaran juga.

"Supaya bisa bantu-bantu aku di rumah, capek tahu mencuci piring, menjemur baju, dan lain sebagainya. Setidaknya, nanti juga akan ada yang membantuku mengurus suamiku yang pemalas itu..." katanya santai sambil makan sushinya dengan lahap. Tanpa dia sadari, aku memasang death glareku padanya.

"Pemalas? Enak aja, kalo pemalas aku gak bakal mau nyariin sushi sampai keliling kota hanya untukmu..!!" jawabku lagi.

"Gak hanya untukku kok, untuk anak kita juga kan??" jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum jahil dan mengelus perutnya lalu berkata, "Sudah kenyang sayangku..??"

Huooo, lucunya..!! Mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku mengakui, istriku ternyata lembut juga. Dan pemandangan yang manis ini, ternyata menyentuh hatiku juga untuk mendekatinya. Aku pun mendekati Rukia yang sedang tersenyum lembut kepada anak kami dalam perutnya lalu kepadaku yang mulai merangkul bahunya. Aku menciumi dahi istriku yang satu ini. Dan diapun berbisik padaku...

"Aku tak keberatan kalau anak kita laki-laki..." kata-katanya membuatku tersenyum lebar tak tertahankan. Rukia membalasnya dengan senyuman jahil. Hahahaha, kalau Rukia lagi manis begini, aku demen nih...

Dini hari, jam 02.00...

Semua orang pasti tahu, pada jam segini pasti kita semua tidur lelap dan tidak bisa dibangunkan. Tak ada alasan yang logis untuk membangunkan kita pada jam segini kecuali kalo mau sahur di bulan puasa. Tapi karena sekarang bukan bulan puasa jadi jangan bangunkan aku, hanya saja kata istriku yang super keras kepala ini, ada 1 alasan logis yaitu...

"Ichigo, bangun dong..." Rukia mendorong-dorong tubuhku agar terbangun.

"Ngggg..." jawabku malas.

"Ichigoooooo...."

"Apa...??"

"Bangun dooong..!!"

"Ogah ah..!!" Aku menaikkan selimutku lebih tinggi, tapi kembali ditarik Rukia.

"Bangun, pleaaasee..!!" Rukia memelas padaku.

"Nggg… Mau apa sih? Kenapa gak nanti pagi aja sih?" aku mencoba duduk, gampang ngalah juga aku ini.

"Tapi ini demi anak kita..." Rukia menjawab lagi, kali ini sukses membuat mataku melotot lebar.

"Anak!? Kamu mau melahirkan!? GAWAT..!!" aku mulai panik.

"Hei..!! Siapa bilang aku mau melahirkan? Kan masih 5 bulan, kamu aneh-aneh aja deh..!!" Rukia mendengus kesal.

"Oh ya, terus kenapa kamu bilang demi anak kita?" jawabku innocent.

"Aku ngidam lagi..." Rukia menunduk malu. Aku sweatdrop, ngidam? Jam segini? Yang bener?

"Ngidam apaan sih? Jangan yang aneh-aneh dong..!!"

"Duren..." jawab Rukia innocent. Aku sweatdrop lagi, sebenarnya Rukia ngandung anak apaan sih? Ngidamnya aneh-aneh melulu..!! Dulu pertama kali es campur, habis itu mangga muda, terus rujak super asem, terus ayam super pedes dari KFC rasa hot black pepper, dan baru tadi pagi sushi ukuran gede yang menghabiskan 50.000..!!

"Duren? Maksudnya durian??" jawabku meyakinkan. Rukia mengangguk.

"Beliin cepet ya, aku dan anakku udah gak tahan nih.." Rukia menyambung lagi kali ini memegang perutnya.

"HA!? SEKARANG!?"

"Iya..."

"BELI DIMANA? INI MASIH JAM BERAPA? NYADAR DOOOONG..!!" jawabku lagi sudah hampir kehabisan kesabaran.

"Ya habis gimana? Anaknya yang mau kok..." kata Rukia.

"Bilangin aja, nak sekarang masih malam, toko belum ada yang buka, ayah capek dan mau tidur..!!" jawabku sambil berbaring.

"Mana bisa? Udah cepet cariin dong..!! Ini demi anak juga, dasar suami gak berguna..!!" Rukia menendang tubuhku hingga jatuh telungkup di lantai. Aku hanya bisa mengeluh pasrah, akupun cepat-cepat mengambil jaket dan keluar sebelum Rukia menyerangku lagi.

Suasana di luar mencekam sekali, gelap banget hampir rasanya aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Akupun memulai perjalananku dengan berat sampai aku mendengar seseorang dengan langkah berat menghampiriku dan menyentuh bahuku. Betapa kagetnya aku, melihat anjiing besar berdiri dan tersenyum padaku.

"HUWAAAA...!! AMPUN! JANGAN MAKAN AKU! AKU MASIH MAU HIDUP, AKU MASIH PUNYA KELUARGA YANG HARUS KUURUS!! AKU MASIH INGIN BERMANJA-MANJA SAMA ISTRIKU..!! TOLOOONG..!!" jawabku asal dan mencoba berontak saat dia mulai memegangiku kencang.

"Hoi, sadar dong Ichigo..!! Ini aku, Sajin Komamura kapten divisi 7..!! Masa' gak inget sih?" aku mencoba membuka mataku perlahan-lahan, ternyata benar-benar si Komamura. Aku bernafas lega.

"Maaf, soalnya aku agak ngantuk jadi gak begitu jelas. Kau sedang apa kapten?" jawabku sambil mengucek-ucek mata.

"Sedang jalan-jalan aja, tadi aku lagi enak-enak tidur tapi karena ada renovasi rumah dimulai jam 2 pagi, aku jadi terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi deh. Kau sendiri, Ichigo?"

"Hn, si Rukia ngidam lagi jadi aku berusaha nyari makanan idamnya dia yang satu ini." Jawabku dengan ekspresi malas.

"Emang dia ngidam apa?" tanya Komamura.

"Duren..." jawabku datar.

"Wah, kebetulan aku punya pohon duren dan sedang berbuah, mau?" tawarnya lagi. Membuatku sekali lagi dibawa malaikat.

"Oh syukurlah, tentu saja aku mau..!!" jawab aku semangat. Akhirnya kami pun kembali ke rumah Komamura dan aku diberi duren yang paling matang daripada yang lain oleh Hisagi.

"Terima kasih banyak ya.." ucapku lalu membungkuk.

"Sama-sama.." jawab Komamura dan Hisagi bersamaan dan akupun melesat pergi.

Sesampainya di rumah...

"Rukiaaaa...!! Ini durennya nih..."

"Wah, Ichigo baik deh, tuh bilang terima kasih sama ayah..." Rukia mengelus perutnya lagi dan menyambar duren yang kupegang. Aku tak peduli dia mau apa yang pasti aku mau tidur, bye bye...

4 bulan kemudian....

Yak, aku sudah menjalani 4 bulan setelahnya dengan semangat tapi bo'ong. HAAAAA..!! Rukia sudah berapa kali ngidam sejak saat itu ya..?? Sumpah sampai sekarang masih kerasa pegalnya mencari ngidam ala Rukia. Tapi aku agak bernafas lega. Sebentar lagi menurut otopsi kapten Unohana, bayiku akan lahir..!! YEAH..!!

Sekarang aku sedang makan siang bersama Ganju dan Hanatarou di Abarai Sushi, ya karena disitu tempatnya otomatis Renjipun ikut makan bareng kami. Awalnya kami bicara biasa saja, sampai tiba-tiba si Renji memulai pembicaraan tentang Rukia hamil.

"Hoi Ichigo, si Rukia udah hamil berapa bulan?" tanya Renji padaku.

"9 bulan," jawabku singkat karena masih terpaku dengan sushi yang kumakan.

"Wah, bentar lagi melahirkan dong ya..." sambung Hanatarou, akupun mengangguk.

"Tapi kok, kamu santai sekali sih Ichigo? Kalau dia melahirkan sekarang misalnya, bagaimana?" pertanyaan Ganju sukses membuatku tersedak coca cola yang sedang aku minum.

Ganju benar juga, Unohana memang mendeskripsikan Rukia akan melahirkan bulan ini. Tapi harinya kapan kan belum jelas, gimana kalau Rukia melahirkan sekarang selagi aku tidak ada di rumah? Nah lho? Aku mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ehem, aku pulang duluan ya.. Kayaknya aku kepikiran deh, daaah" aku langsung melesat keluar, Hanatarou dan Ganju menatapku heran dan bingung. Sedangkan si Renji, aku sempat mendengarnya berteriak, "ICHIGOOOOO..!! KAU BELUM BAYAR TAHUUU..!!" rupanya aku belum bayar makananku, ntar aja deh Rukia lebih penting.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku melihat rukia sedang susah payah berdiri sambil memegangi perutnya. Sedangkan aku melihat darah sediki tapi pasti keluar dan mengalir di kakinya. Akupun langsung panik.

"RUKIAAAA..!!"

"I... Ichigo..." jawabnya seraya merintih kesakitan. "Se.. Sepertinya akan lahir..." sambungnya lagi.

"Lahir? Anak kita akan lahir?"

"Nggak, gentong yang lahir. Ya iyalah anak kita yang lahir, dasar blo'on..!! Adududududuh...!!"

"Aduh.. Ya udah, ayo kita ke tempat divisi 4..!!" akupun menggendong Rukia dan langsung berlari menuju divisi 4 tepatnya ke rumah kapten Unohana. Isane menyambut kami dan langsung memasukkan Rukia ke ruangan khusus dan aku menunggu di luar.

Aku panik sekali disini, dari tadi aku mondar mandir di depan ruangan Rukia. Selalu saja terdengar suara Rukia mengerang kesakitan dan mencoba bernafas. Dari jendela, aku bisa melihat Rukia berjuang antara hidup dan mati demi anak kami. Aku benar-benar bangga memiliki istri yang kuat seperti Rukia.

Ralat...!! Aku gak selalu bangga punya istri yang kuat karena aku selalu dihajar, begitulah...

OEEEK ! OEEEK ! OEEEKKK !!

Hah!? Suara bayi menangis membuyarkan lamunanku, tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung melesat ke dalam ruangan Rukia. Di tempat tidur, Rukia sedang tertidur dengan wajahnya yang tenang tapi kecapekan. Di sampingnya, Isane dan Unohana sedang membersihkan sesuatu. Ah, itu anakku..!!

"Sssst, jangan ganggu Rukia, Ichigo. Dia sedang kecapekan." Unohana tersenyum kepadaku. Di sebelahnya, Isane baru saja selesai membalutkan kain ke bayiku agar tidak kedinginan dan memberikannya padaku.

"Selamat, anaknya laki-laki dan sehat..." Isane tersenyum dan memberikan anak itu padaku. Aku bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa. Tapi akhirnya aku hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum pada anakku. Dia lucu sekali..!! Benar-benar sepertiku..!!

Tubuhnya agak berat kalo gak salah beratnya 3,5 kilo. Rambutnya jabrik kecil seperti aku, hanya saja dia berwarna hitam seperti Rukia. Matanya violet seperti Rukia, tapi agak sipit seperti aku. Aku belum pernah membayangkan sebelumnya, dulu aku yang digendong sekarang aku yang menggendong. Aku benar-benar terharu belum pernah aku sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Aku sudah jadi ayah..!!

Tapi, tiba-tiba anakku itu menangis lagi setelah tadi baru saja tenang. Akupun panik, kulihat Unohana dan Isane hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku tanpa bergerak sedikitpun untuk membantuku. Lalu kudengar suara Rukia yang terbangun.

"Dia itu butuh ASI dariku, bodoh..!!" Rukia memerintahku dengan nada sinis tapi tersenyum jahil. Aku lega, dia sudah sadar dan kutaruh bayi kami di sampingnya.

"Hehehe, benar kan anak kita laki-laki?" Aku memulai pembicaraan saat Unohana dan Isane keluar dari ruangan kami.

"Iya iya, tapi biarpun begitu dia banyak miripnya denganku.." jawab Rukia sambil menjulurkan lidahnya padaku. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Iya deh.." jawabku datar, Rukia tertawa lagi. Entah kenapa, tawanya benar-benar membuatku tenang.

"Sudah menyiapkan nama?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sudah dong. Setelah kupikir-pikir, kalau cowok pakai nama keluargamu saja, Rukia. Tapi ya, kalau kau mau kita buat yang kedua sih, mungkin namanya Kurosaki hehehe..." jawabku tersenyum jahil.

"Dasar, memangnya namanya siapa?" jawab Rukia sambil menimang anak kami.

"Hmm... Kuchiki Kazuya?" jawabku agak ragu-ragu.

"Bagus juga kok..." Rukia tersenyum lagi lalu melihat anak yang dia timang, "Halo Kazuya, selamat datang di kehidupan kami..."

"Semoga dia menjadi anak yang kuat, berbakti pada orang tuanya, dan pintar...!! Hehehe..!!" gumamku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Singkatnya, jangan kayak ayahnya..." Rukia tertawa jahil lagi dan kubalas dengan death glareku.

Haaah... Semoga kami hidup dengan rumah tangga kami yang bahagia....

**THE END**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hwahahahaha, gaje bener ya... Gimana menurut kalian? Baguskah?**

**Kasih pendapat kalian di review ya..!!**

**NB : Ganbatte untuk yang puasa..!!**


End file.
